


Saccharine

by MoonlitDesertDreams



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Eric Northman is a Teddy Bear, Established Relationship, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Female Character In Command, Half-Vampires, Hybrids, Immortality, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, One Shot Collection, Public Display of Affection, Spirits, Vampires, Wendigo, and I mean loooong term, hotel carmilla, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitDesertDreams/pseuds/MoonlitDesertDreams
Summary: There's something seriously off about the white-haired woman hanging out on Louisiana's vampire scene. Her scent is irresistible and her mere presence a vacuum for attention. It's no wonder she shares a strange connection with Eric Northman and can tangle with the most powerful beings Bon Temps has to offer.-*-*-Also known as: A fun collection of one-shots based on this OC who popped into my head while re-watching True Blood during lockdown. It will be Eric/OC centered, as I believe he is a giant viking teddy bear who deserves constant affection.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome to my side project. I've been having trouble focusing and doing anything on lockdown, so I decided I needed a healthy outlet. I've been rewatching True Blood, and this OC popped into my head while doing so. I used to love the show, but forgot how much I though Sookie was annoying and how much I love Eric. For that reason, I hope you guys enjoy this odd collection of one-shots I'm putting together. I'm just kind of parachute-dropping my OC into different scenes to add some spice and love for our beautiful blonde viking vampire. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Fire and ice was an apt description, at least in Bill Compton’s eyes, of the two beings standing across from him. 

In the middle of a department store, holding onto clothing that was supposed to be a peace offering for the life he had ruined, the dark-haired vampire was left speechless. Eric’s towering frame was standing loosely among the racks, holding onto two pair on denim shorts not unlike the pair Bill had moments ago.

A familiar head of white hair was faced away from him, picking through the store’s most expensive pieces. A decadent smell infiltrated his brain like a sweet summer breeze, and Bill’s body tensed on its own accord. Eric tilted his head at the movement, amusement sneaking into his blue eyes. It had been many years since Bill had been in the presence of someone who caused him to react with such primal intensity.

“Eric?” 

The blonde vampire lifted his shoulders in a disturbingly human gesture. “It’s the new me. You like?”

Bill kept his eyes fixed on the woman just beyond Eric, making sure she was still busy sorting clothing. “I do. Very much.”

“Well, glad to have your approval, Mr. Compton.” White tresses snuck around Eric’s side, freckled face popping into Bill’s sight. “I did it myself.”

She smiled with pearly white teeth, canines only a fraction longer than that of a normal human’s. Bill resisted the innate urge to bare his own fangs, mind confused as to what she was. She smelled more amazing than any human he had known, but power radiated from her. He had not seen her in many years, and the urge to feed was overwhelming. Bill knew restraint from his many years alive and applied it then, knowing Eric would have him flattened in seconds if he made a move towards the petite woman.

“Vivianna. It’s nice to see you.” 

Vivianna giggled, tucking herself under the length of Eric’s arm. The nordic vampire gauged Bill’s reaction carefully, ice cold eyes daring him to make a wrong move. 

“You don’t have to lie, Bill. I know you’re never happy to see me.” She taunted him with her goofy grin, amber eyes lifting to Eric. The blonde had more than a foot of height on her, and Vivianna’s neck was craned up to do so. “Isn’t that right?”

Eric’s smirk spread further. “Oh, I think you’d be surprised, Viv. Bill has become a very respectable vampire since the last time you saw him.”

Vivianna hummed in her throat, taking the pairs of shorts from Eric’s hands into her own. “Well I sure hope so. What was it? 1926? When you and that bitch of a woman were draining people in Chicago? If I recall correctly, you tried taking a piece out of me that night.”

“I’ve had almost a hundred years to grow from that.” Bill returned. He still shifted uncomfortably at the mention of his and Lorena’s activities, particularly their run in with Vivianna while at the hotel. “I had less restraint to utilize then.” 

“Well, I sure hope so. Why don’t you boys find somewhere to talk? I’m gonna go make my purchases.” Vivianna stepped away from Eric, pausing to take the stack of cash he offered her. 

Once Vivianna was near the register, Eric turned fully to Bill as if nothing had happened. “The Sheriff of Area 9 in Texas has gone missing. Have you heard about that?”

Bill was still too surprised by Vivianna’s appearance to respond properly. “Why is she here?”

“None of your concern.” Eric’s reply was instant and practiced, betraying nothing.

Against his better judgment, Bill continued. “You’re still in love with her.”

Fangs snapped into place, and a hiss escaped Eric’s throat. “Thin ice.”

Humans may have had dulled senses, but eyes still wandered in their direction. Eric’s presence was domineering, heavy in the bright atmosphere of the store. His fangs disappeared, but he still loomed over Bill. 

“She is helping me with this problem.” Eric growled. “Of which you haven’t let me explain properly.”

“She’s a witch.” Bill’s natural opposition to her presence was tipping the scale that usually kept him well-mannered in the presence of an elder vampire. “And sought-after by all vampires.”

“ _Not_ a witch.” Vivianna appeared at Eric’s side once again, this time with a bag hanging from her dainty hands rather than hangers. “Won’t you ever understand?”

Between Eric’s stone-cold gaze and Vivianna’s luminescent gold eyes, Bill bit his tongue. “The vampire you spoke of. The sheriff? His name is Godric, correct?”

“Indeed.” Eric looked around the store, obviously irritated at the hustle and noise. Vivianna seemed to sense this, and held out a hand. She crooked two fingers and spun her wrist clockwise. 

All at once, the room fell silent. Everyone but their own selves were frozen in place. Vivianna smiled, leaving the safety of Eric’s side to poke at the paused humans. “Still got it.”

“It goes without saying that he needs to be found.” Bill’s sheriff began again, making a small lap around their party. “Which is where Sookie comes in.”

“Oh, the infamous Sookie.” Vivianna traipsed back to the men. “I wanna hear all about this.”

Vivianna’s interest only made Bill resent Eric more. “No.”

“As she’s yours, I’m asking your permission to take her with me to Dallas.” At over a thousand years old, his question was more open-ended than necessary.

Bill’s possessiveness rose to the surface as he faced off with his elder. “Eric, you can do whatever you want with me, but I am not putting her in this position anymore. Vivianna should be more than capable of tracking down the Sheriff. Is that not the reason she is here?”

“Oh, you don’t wanna help the cause with your human, so you offer me up?” Vivianna raised a brow. “Vampires are attracted to me like bees to honey. And I’m not too stubborn to admit that I’m no match for a large group, whether vampire or human. I can only do so much without risking my own life, and you know that well, Mr. Compton.”

“You could destroy a whole nest with one finger, Vivianna.” Bill said, “And you can daywalk.”

“I only have that amount of power to kill vampires given the right materials and circumstances. To have both of those things coincide is unheard of on a normal basis.” She told him, tongue running along the point of her canines. 

“Surely the right materials-”

_ “Enough.”  _ Eric thundered. “Do not try and barter something that is  _ mine.  _ We made a deal, your human and I. If I didn’t kill anyone, she would work for me as often as I like. Now you remember this, don’t you? You were there.”

Vivianna perched herself on a display stand, using nimble hands to disassemble a mannequin and put it back together with the wrong appendages. “Seems to me that Bill has a short memory, sweetheart. He might not.”

Bill suppressed an eye roll, “Taking her across state lines is a far cry from taking her to Fangtasia for the evening.”

“I’m only asking your permission out of respect. If I want her, I can simply take her.” Eric threw a glance over his shoulder to where Vivianna sat. “Or have her taken.”

At his words, the hybrid pushed her way back into the vampire’s conversation, “are you sure you want ‘no’ to be your final answer, Bill?”

The hypnotic feeling that took over his limbs was foreign and intruding. Bill turned his gaze away. “Do not do that to me. No is my final answer.”

Eric’s hand lifted to Vivianna’s shoulder and slid down the curve of her waist. “Poorly played, Bill.” 

Vivianna smiled brightly at Bill, eyes fiery as the sun. “This is gonna be fun, isn’t it?”


End file.
